


Under the Mask

by Elfdragon12



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, When revealing Kane wasn't horrifically scarred under the mask makes things worse in retrospect, transferred from FF.net, unhealthy co-depedent relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfdragon12/pseuds/Elfdragon12
Summary: When Tori's curiosity convinced her to peek at Kane's face when he was sleeping.





	Under the Mask

For a man who had been irreparably scarred, Kane’s face beneath the mask was so smooth. Just like a normal face.

Curiosity bloomed inside Tori’s mind as she reflected on what she had felt in the darkness. He had insisted that the lights be kept off. Although he loved her, she could tell he had been terrified at the thought of showing his face. She had agreed to keep him comfortable. However, she couldn’t help but wonder as Kane slept.

Her mind obsessed over it as she tried to fall asleep. Her body was kept from turning by the strength of his hold. Sleep evaded her all the same.

She had to look.

With some effort, she shimmed out from his hold. All the while, she listened to his breathing for any change.

No change as she slipped off the bed. His breathing was nothing but the slow in and out of sleep. The man was out.

Careful not to bump into anything Tori made her way to the window. She put her hand on the curtain and peeked out from anyone nearby. The coast was clear. Again, she listened for his breathing. Still the same.

With her breath caught in her chest, she eased the curtain back.

Only to see a normal face in the outside light.

Tori’s lungs deflated. It was a little disappointing. While he was far from the most handsome man she had ever seen, Kane wasn’t very ugly or scarred at all. He was a perfectly average man.

Another question came to mind—did he know?

Kane’s fear at showing his face seemed genuine enough. There was also the fact he had been mute until not long ago. The more she thought on it, the more it was certain that he did believe that he had truly been scarred beyond recognition and healing.

So where did that leave her then?

Closing the curtain, she made her way back to the bed. She nestled her way back into his arms. A finger tapped on his chest as her mind played with the concept of Kane not needing the mask.

The man was so loyal. Because of how he thought he looked, he was always so eager to be at her side and do as she pleased. Would he stay like that when he didn’t need her? Would he even want to stay with her at all if he wasn’t afraid?

A frown pulled on her face. She liked what they had. It was nice to have an attentive boyfriend for once and few people were interested in hassling her with him lurking behind. Everything was the way she liked it. Besides, he could get angry that she looked at his face. She’d been by ringside long enough to know what he could do to people. He had never once laid a hand on her in anger, but she had seen what he could do. Fire was in his blood.

It was decided. For her safety and the good of their relationship, it was better to stay quiet.

Tori snuggled in and rested her head on Kane’s chest. With her mind at ease with her decision, she closed her eyes and let sleep take its hold.

Kane was hers alone.


End file.
